elderscrollssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Vance
Vance is a Dark Brotherhood assassin and College of winterhold mage living in winterhold. Background Vance was born in a very strict religious home. Every day he had to go to the Altar at the temple to pray and wasn't allowed to leave home. His home had very strict rules and if he ever went against them he would be punished severely. When he turned 13 he finally had enough of his abusive father and mother and killed them in there sleep with a sharp kitchen knife . After he killed them for some reason it felt good, then he left his home in Riften because he didn't want to end up in honorhall orphanage. He wandered in the woods for awhile not caring were he was going as long as it was far from Riften. He eventually stumbled on a vigilant of stendarr camp. He was very hungry and tired and when he found the camp he collapsed. Hours later he would awake to a Vigilant of stendarr sitting beside him. The Vigilant was telling him to calm down and drink some water. After gradually doing what he was told he asked where he was the vigilant said "at our camp were looking for daedra and vampires" Vance then went back to sleep not long after she said that. When he woke up it was very late and he was very awake. He left the tent that he was in and noticed the sleeping vigilants in there open tents and he then thought back to the feeling when he killed his parents that strange but good feeling that he got after ending there lives. He still had the kitchen knife in his pack and slowly took it out. He walked into the Vigilant who talked to him when he woke up and Gradually stabbed her in the heart then he went to the next one and shoved the knife into his brains. The feeling came back stronger then it was before. He then dragged the bodies into the fire just in case if someone else stumbled upon the camp. All of a sudden he felt really tired and went back to his tent for some rest. When he woke he was in a cold and very dark cave and saw a shadowy figure in the corner sitting in a chair. "you have quite the aptitude for murder don't you? taking lives without thought without pity rare to see such good candidates at such a young age" the shadowy figure said. "where im i?" Vance said "that is not important right now i wish to invite you to join my brotherhood the dark brotherhood to be specific" The shadowy figure then explained what there about and how they work. After hearing this Vance readily agreed. And thus begin his long live with the brotherhood. He took as many contracts as he could making enough money to retire for life. He eventually got a contract to kill a mage within the college of winterhold which would mean he had to join to get in. He just barely managed to get past the gatekeeper by showing off his flame spell he picked up from a darkbrotherhood mage. When he got in he was given lots of assignments and since his target was a close very close friend to the arch mage and spent most of her time in his quarters made the contract even more difficult. Eventually he forgot about the contract and just went along with his studies in destruction and illusion magic becoming a expert in both schools. While he was taking his daily walk a lady by the name of Roxanne asked him to help her with her experiment which would go quite awry. She took him down to midden and proceeded to remove his heart and replaced it with a briar heart. The forsworn ritual she was doing only sort of worked because instead of complete loyalty and allegiance to Roxanne he was free to make his own decisions but he his physical strength was increased greatly. Instead of hating her he thanked her and she told him to stay down in midden for awhile and hide the briar heart. While taking a nap inside of midden (where the experiment took place) Sebastian found him there. He asked him why he was there since midden is highly off limits and Vance simply explained what happened the ritual but he did not say who preformed it. He said he would grant him amazing power if he would explain who preformed the ritual he readily said it was Roxanne. Sebastian then proceeded to Remove the briar heart and replace it with a daedra heart which gave him even more power. The catch was he had to do whatever Sebastian asked of him or he would be killed. Sebastian then summoned a blade for Vance which he then called The Carver. Today Vance pretty much does whatever Sebastian wants. Notes * Vance is a expert in destruction but only uses fire based destruction spells. * Vances eyes are reddish orange * Vance has combined his Dark Brotherhood armor with his mage robes. Category:Imperials Category:Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Jericho's Fiction Category:Males